The Importance of Being Clark Kent
by writer writing
Summary: A reveal story using the plot from The Importance of Being Earnest.
1. Chapter 1

"You look happy," came the simple observation of the man sitting across from Clark. They were in a small café having a simple, friendly lunch.

Clark smiled, "It's Lois. She makes me happy. I'm going to ask her to marry me this evening."

The man raised his eyebrows at the news.

"What? You don't think Lois is right for me?" Clark asked, his smile disappearing.

"That's not it," he assured him. "Lois is a fine person and I've known her longer than I've known you. Her father was stationed in Gotham for a few months and it's next to impossible to live in the same city with Lois and not get to know her. I've only known you since I joined the Daily Planet Board, but I do know you're a fine person and you've become a good friend as well."

"So it's the idea of marriage in general you're against, Bruce?"

A small, conceding smile appeared, "It's okay for some people. You seem to be one of those people." He shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"I haven't asked her yet," he said, his smile reappearing.

"Are you aware that her father is in town?" Bruce asked.

"That's a small part of why I thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and propose. I don't know her father well, but he strikes me as the sort of father who would appreciate being asked for her hand."

"I would agree with that assessment, but I would also warn you that he isn't the type who is afraid to say no."

"I'm sure you're right, but I think it's important to start out right with your future in-laws. I just hope it helps improve his opinion of me because I don't think it's a very high one, or at the very least it's a neutral one."

"I have some business with General Lane. If you would like me to, I can keep him occupied for a little while to give you time to ask Lois. I assume you want to ask her first?"

"Of course," Clark agreed. "She would kill me if I didn't. And thank you."

sss

"You've really outdone yourself," Lois said, looking at the meal he had prepared for them in her apartment. Candles flickered in the center of the table. "What is the special occasion?"

"Does it have to be a special occasion?" he asked with a teasing smile, as he took her hands in his.

She smirked. "I know you have something up your sleeves when you whip out candles."

"I do actually."

He led her over to the couch. As soon as she was comfortably seated, he got down on one knee.

"Yes," Lois said with a smile and without hesitation.

"I haven't said anything yet."

She rolled her eyes, "It's pretty obvious that you're not getting on one knee because I'm a queen, but if it makes you happy, go ahead and ask."

He pulled out the red velvet box and opened it to reveal the glittering ring. "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around him after she let him slip it onto her finger. "Yes!"

They had a long, passionate kiss, and then they took some time just to enjoy being in each other's arms.

Lois broke the contented silence first. "I want to start our engagement off on the right foot. I have to confess something to you. For awhile, I was quite taken with the Blur, or have I told you that before? Anyway, it's in the past. I guess there is just something in that name that suggests mystery, the Blur. I suppose that was partly why I was taken with him."

"Lois, there is something I have to confess to you."

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, Lois," he began. He was unsure of how to tell her without making her angry. "There—"

Before he could tell her about his other identity, the front door opened and Lois' father came in, followed closely by Bruce.

"What is going on here?" General Lane demanded, spotting the ring on Lois' finger.

"May I talk to you in the other room, sir?" Clark asked in a courteous tone.

General Lane followed, but he didn't look particularly pleased. Clark came straight to the point after the door shut behind them. "I want your permission to marry your daughter."

"No," General Lane told him matter-of-factly.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Clark asked a little confused.

"You are respectful enough, you seem to love my daughter, and your mother is a U.S. senator. Those are all facts in your favor. I've suspected this day was coming from my daughter's enthusiasm when she spoke of you and I've done some checking into your background and frankly, young man, it's suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, he could hear and feel his own heartbeat picking up speed.

"You were found during Smallville's first meteor shower, weren't you?"

"Yes," he answered slowly, not liking where this question was going.

"My concern is that you were found in the midst of it with no parents. You could have a defect in your genetics, as many from your town seem to have, and those defects could be passed onto my grandchildren. People rarely seem to be able to handle the defects, do they?"

"Sir, this is a ridiculous topic of conversation. I can't help not knowing enough about my background to—if you'll just—"

"I'll tell you what I will do. Find out who your parents were or find a way to prove to me that you don't possess such powers and I will consider giving my consent."

Clark didn't know what else to say but, "Yes, sir."

sss

"Lois was quite infuriated," Bruce said. Clark and Bruce were still in Lois' apartment but Lois and her father were gone.

"To say the least," Clark agreed. "I think it's good that they went out to talk about it. Who knows? Maybe she can talk him into changing his mind."

"That's doubtful. General Lane is a stubborn man, but I imagine she won't have a problem defying her father. She is as equally stubborn, if not more."

"I don't want her to do that. I don't want there to be contention between them because of me."

"There was contention between them long before you came along."

"Believe me, I know that, but surely there is a way to keep from making the problem worse."

"Would you like me to check into your background for you?"

"No," Clark answered, probably a little too quickly.

"Well, then perhaps you could get a good physical and—"

"I'll think of something," Clark assured him. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be fine. Lois doesn't mind?"

"No, she makes herself at home at the farm and I make myself at home here. I guess it was logical that we make a home together. I just hope I will find a way to do that with her father's good wishes. What would you like? Water? Milk? Tea?"

"Tea would be fine."

In the process of making Bruce's tea, Clark's watch had become undone and slipped to the floor without him realizing it. It was a new-looking, silver watch. Clark went back to the kitchen to get Bruce a spoon to stir his tea. Bruce picked the watch up for him, and he couldn't help but notice the inscription. 'To the Blur. I'm proud of you. Cousin Kara.'

When Clark came back over, Bruce calmly exchanged the watch for the spoon. Clark gulped. Bruce spoke first, "So you're the Blur?"

"It was just a private joke between my cousin and myself," he said, trying to come up with a small laugh.

"Don't worry. I don't intend to tell anyone, but you should be more careful with that watch. You're fortunate that it was a friend and not an enemy that discovered your identity. Does Lois know?"

"I tried to tell her, but I was sidetracked," he confessed, knowing that it was too late to try and convince Bruce that he didn't have another identity.

"So you do know about your background and how a physical would go?"

"Yes."

"That makes it very tough. Is your cousin your biological cousin or your cousin from your adoptive family?"

"She is my biological cousin. She also has the same powers I do because we come from the same planet."

"Have you asked her about your situation? She may have some helpful advice for you."

"I haven't exactly told her yet that I'm dating Lois. I've told her that I come to Metropolis to work, both at the Daily Planet and as the Blur. I have also told her that I consult and advise another superhero to cover up my lengthy stays away from home."

"Why did you do that?"

"My cousin is an inquisitive person, who thinks I should have gotten with Lois much sooner. I would hear no end to how she was right that Lois was trustworthy and I should have started dating her a long time ago. I do realize that I will have to tell her sometime, but I'm putting it off as long as possible."

"I'd like to meet this cousin of yours," Bruce said, looking thoughtful.

"Trust me, you wouldn't. She's a little—I guess the expression is full of life. Not really your type. It would also be difficult to explain to her how you found out my secret, and I don't want her to have any inkling of what happened tonight until it's settled. She would get involved in it and that couldn't be a good thing. I hear some trouble. If you should see Lois on your way out, tell her I went home, but I'm going to call her later tonight."

Clark left in a hurry and Bruce was already concocting a plan to meet Kara.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is where Clark Kent grew up. Interesting," Bruce said to himself as he surveyed the Kent farm.

An attractive young woman with blonde hair approached him. Bruce spoke first, "It's just the sort of place you'd picture when you think of where Clark Kent grew up," he said in his calm, unreadable tone.

"Who are you?" Kara asked, eyes flashing and hands on her hips. Where most women would have fallen for his dark looks and suave manner right away, Kara was more concerned that there was a possible intruder on the premises.

Bruce was strangely attracted to her. He was able to think up a half-truth to tell her. He was actually quite used to it. "Do you remember the superhero that Clark has been consulting and advising?"

"Yes," she said, urging him to go on.

He put out his hand to shake hands with her. "I'm him. Bruce Wayne at your service."

She reluctantly shook his hand, but her eyes were still slightly narrowed in suspicion, "Clark didn't tell me you were coming."

"I assume he's not home then? Well, it will be a bit of a surprise, but then he has surprised me a time or two, being from another planet."

Kara smiled at last and it was a very bright one, not a trace of suspicion left, "He will probably be home soon. Come inside. You can get something to drink and meet my teacher."

A few moments later, Bruce found himself shaking hands with a very short, fragile-looking elderly woman.

"Bruce, this is Ms. Laeti Pris-Im and Ms. Pris-Im, this is Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"It's nice to meet you," Bruce said politely. He knew there was something different about the woman. Clark hadn't mentioned any other survivors and her grip hadn't seemed very strong for someone who ought to have super strength like Clark and Kara had, yet there still something almost otherworldly about her.

"She is a clone of my teacher on Krypton," Kara explained, picking up on his puzzlement. "She taught Earth Culture and History, and I thought what better way to adapt to this planet, because frankly I am still a little strange for a girl born and raised in Minnesota. It so happens that my uncle had her DNA on file, so I cloned her to help me out. I've finally come to terms with the fact that Earth has to be my home now."

Clark knocked on the door. Kara seemed surprised that he would knock on his own door. "I wonder if he has some sort of news?" she asked Bruce without really expecting him to answer. She went quickly to open the door.

"I have a surprise for you. You'll never guess—" Kara began.

"I'm afraid he's dead," Clark said abruptly without letting her finish. He figured he might as well end this lie that he had began and the sooner, the better. Then he could work up to telling Kara that he had been dating Lois and that he planned on marrying her. He didn't think Kara would be too happy to learn that he had proposed to Lois and still hadn't found the time to tell her about his other identity. That was another reason he had been putting it off.

Kara was clearly taken back by his news. "What did you say? Who's dead?"

"The superhero I have been telling you about. He—he—this is very hard for me to talk about, but he was killed. He died very bravely though defending the city." Clark managed to have a very mournful expression on his face as he told her his pre-rehearsed story. He hated to admit it, but lying seemed to be getting easier and easier for him. He also had a hand over his heart as he talked about the imaginary superhero's heroic death, which he hoped wasn't too over the top.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't there at the time, or maybe I could have helped him, but I just got back from his memorial service. It was a small gathering. Just a few of us superheroes like Oliver and Bart, he didn't really have any family. It was very touching."

Bruce appeared where Clark could see him. "Bruce!" Clark exclaimed.

"Either someone came back from the dead or somebody has some serious explaining to do," Kara said, looking from one man to the other.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, as you can see, Clark, I am not dead," Bruce said.

"May I see you for a moment, Bruce?" Clark asked through gritted teeth.

Bruce agreed and followed him outside.

"How could this situation get any worse?" Clark agonized, once he made sure that Kara wasn't listening by x-raying through the walls and keeping an eye on her.

"It could be worse. In fact, my being here only helps your case."

"How do you figure that?"

"I give a certain credence to your story," Bruce explained calmly. "Now your cousin knows that all those times you've been in the city with a superhero friend are true. She won't be inclined to be suspicious that the reason has to do with Lois."

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I know how it is to be caught in a sticky situation."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a girl who believes that right now I am away on business. You see I have a reputation for being a playboy."

"I am perfectly aware of that, which is why if you think you can toy with my cousin's affections—"

Bruce help up a hand in surrender, "But nothing could be further from the truth. However, sometime I find ladies persistent and not wanting to hurt their feelings, I am forced to go away on pretend business."

"What about your business with General Lane?"

"Well, sometimes I am fortunate enough that I do truly have business to take care of. I do run Wayne Enterprises after all. If you don't mind, I would like to get to know Kara better."

Clark was still too stunned to protest.

Kara looked up at Bruce as he came back into the living room. "Why on Earth did he think you were dead?"

"A misunderstanding," Bruce said. "It was a decoy. I knew an enemy wanted me dead, so I sat up a dummy in one of my costumes. The explosion went off and my friends must have found part of my costume and assumed I had died. It's my fault for not explaining my plan to them."

"How brilliant," Kara breathed in admiration. "I have to remember that if I'm ever stuck in a similar jam. What powers do you have?"

"I am extremely skilled in martial arts and I have a gadget or two that comes in handy, but I am a normal human if that's what you mean."

"I think that's extraordinary."

Kara and Bruce exchanged superhero stories for awhile.

"I have always pictured myself with someone tall, dark, and handsome," Kara said. "Someone who was a superhero like myself. I believe I have found that someone."

The normally controlled man couldn't help but grin like a 5 year old boy and think Clark's younger cousin was definitely worth the trip and what he considered to be a very small deception. "And you are the bravest woman I've ever met. How alone you must feel at times being the last survivor who remembers what it was like to live on Krypton. I know what it's like to lose family and feel alone as well."

She took his hand. "I knew that the moment I looked into your eyes."

sss

Clark paced on the porch as Kara and Bruce sweet talked each other inside the house. He didn't like this one bit. How could a relationship go anywhere that was founded on lies? He realized how hypocritical that thought was, but Lois knew the real him. He was Clark Kent, not the Blur. Bruce wasn't a superhero and that's who Kara was falling for, the superhero. Granted, Lois had fallen for a superhero too, but separately and she had fallen harder for Clark Kent. At least, he hoped she had. She had admitted herself that she was more attracted to the mystery or name than the man behind the superhero name. He knew one thing, he was getting fed up with all this dishonesty. It wasn't how he was raised and one lie required another lie until it all began to spiral out of control. He wasn't sure how he was going to break it to Lois without ruining their relationship, but he would find a way. In the meantime, it was time to come clean with Kara.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and his attempt to right at least part of the lie.

"Hello?" Clark said, answering the phone.

"I don't care what my father thinks or doesn't think. I am on my way over," Lois announced.

"Wait, Lois. Hold on—"

The last thing he needed was to get this web of superhero deception even more tangled than it already was before he could straighten it out, but Lois had already hung up.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Clark really wanted to be there when Lois arrived, but he couldn't help it. A train was about to derail.

Only moments after Clark left, Bruce's cell phone rang, "I'm sorry, Kara, but I must take this phone call. I'll be outside if you should need me."

Bruce and Clark hadn't been gone long before there was the sound of the doorbell.

"Lois," Kara said in surprise when she answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Kara, I didn't know you were living on the farm again. I'm here to see Clark."

Kara smiled devilishly and she said teasingly, "Clark? Are you two dating?"

"I'd say. He proposed to me last night."

Kara's mouth dropped open. "What, he didn't say anything to me."

"There is the problem of my father. Maybe he didn't want to say anything until we'd jumped that hurdle."

"He didn't even tell me you two were dating. I'm so glad there'll be a woman around to talk to these things about. When did he tell you that we were aliens with superpowers?"

Lois' eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh no, you didn't know, did you? That's my cousin for you," she said throwing up her hands.

"You're not joking," Lois stated. She had hoped that Kara was joking, but some unexplained occurrences were starting to make sense.

"I'm afraid not," Kara told her.

"I can't believe he was ready to walk down the aisle with me but he still couldn't tell me the truth. Wait a minute. The Blur is really Clark, isn't he? You don't have to tell me. I know he is and I confessed to him last night that I had a thing for the Blur. Why didn't he tell me then? How humiliating. He's had 2 identities all this time and he was using the false one, at least I suppose it was the false one, to woo me as well. I guess so he'd have a backup should one of his identities fail. Did you know that he was calling me up as the Blur and using me as a confidant? Boy, is he going to get an earful when I see him next. I don't even know if we can have a future now. I mean is he the Blur or is he Clark Kent?"

"I can imagine how you must feel. I've just started a relationship with Bruce Wayne and if I found out he lied to me or withheld vital information. I just don't know if it could get off the ground. He's already told me that he is the superhero Clark has been consulting with and advising. He was honest from the get go, a quality I definitely admire."

"Wait a minute. Bruce Wayne? There is no way that Bruce is a superhero," she said with a laugh. "And if he was, I can guarantee you that Clark hasn't been consulting with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark barely knows him. I just introduced them not that long ago when Bruce joined the Daily Planet board and I didn't say Blur meet SuperBruce, SuperBruce meet the Blur. They clearly don't go around just telling anybody that they're superheroes, so I don't see them confiding in each other so soon. He's become a part of Clark's lie to you because men cover up for each other like that. He's been with me a lot lately. He makes stupid excuses to leave which I now realize was so that he could go masquerade as the Blur, but I can tell you it's not Bruce he has been hanging out with in the city."

"But if you didn't know Clark was a superhero, isn't it possible you didn't know Bruce was a superhero?"

"Okay, point taken, but like I said if he is a superhero I can tell you that Clark has no clue about it."

"You're right. When Clark arrived he said that the superhero was dead. Then they had this big, private conversation in which it was somehow all a misunderstanding and Clark didn't look happy the whole time about Bruce being there."

"So we've both been lied to, isn't that just great?"

Clark and Bruce returned to find two angry women waiting for them in confrontational positions.

"How nice to see you, Superhero," Lois said to Clark. Clark cringed at the word that she normally said with admiration but had been turned into an insult in his case.

"Funny, isn't it?" Kara remarked to Lois. "Two so-called superheroes and no earnestness or honesty between them."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"When were you going to tell me the truth?" Lois wanted to know. "At our wedding ceremony? On our honeymoon? I could see it all now. The preacher saying do you Lois Lane take the Blur to be your lawfully wedded husband. What would I have said then? I thought I was marrying Clark Kent. That's not even your real name, is it? Kara just told me the truth about where you're from."

"Clark is my real name. I mean I was born Kal-El but it's not really my real name."

"And you call yourself the Blur when you're saving people. I can see you have some sort of identity crisis. How many more names do you have that I don't know about?"

"None. I was planning on telling you. I wanted to tell you when I proposed but then your father came in and there was another problem to deal with, but I was going to tell you. Please, tell me you still want to get married."

"If someone had asked me just a little while ago who the most honest person I ever met was, I would have said Clark Kent. Do I even know the real you?"

"The Blur was just a name to attach to my acts to save people. I haven't been masquerading behind a different personality. You know the real me."

Lois looked a little less angry, but she didn't look ready to forgive him just yet.

"And while we're on the subject of deception," Kara said, looking pointedly at Bruce. "You're not a real superhero, are you? You haven't been super-palling around with my cousin."

"Yes, I mean no. I mean yes."

Kara's look became even more dangerous-looking if that was possible.

"What I mean is," Bruce, who was normally so calm, cool, and collected, around anyone but Kara it appeared, finally seemed to get a hold on himself, "that I haven't been consulting with Clark as a fellow superhero only as a friend, but I am a superhero just as I told you. I hope you can forgive me. I intend to be fully honest with you from hereon out."

Like Lois, it appeared the apology and explanation appeased her somewhat even if it didn't completely reassure her. "Well, I suppose we can try again and pretend this never happened."

Just as they were starting to get the mess sorted and get things a little less complicated, the door burst wide open.

"I am here to get my daughter," General Lane said in a none too quiet voice. He became somewhat distracted from his mission by seeing Kara and Bruce standing together. "You're going to marry into the Kent family?" he asked Bruce.

"I don't quite see how it concerns you. Do you have some sort of prejudice against the Kent family? To answer your question, nobody is talking marriage yet. I do plan on pursuing this relationship though," Bruce answered.

General Lane appeared to think on the news carefully and a satisfied smile began to creep onto his face, which Lois knew was hardly ever a good sign. "You remember that issue we were discussing last night. I know you might be able to persuade Senator Kent to our way of thinking now that you're dating her niece, at the very least she will listen to you."

"I'm not sure Senator Kent will be persuaded to waver on her position even if I were to marry her niece. However, I would be willing to speak to her on the subject if you were to reconsider letting Clark and Lois marry with your blessing."

General Lane gave a heavy sigh and looked at Clark. "I suppose I might be willing to discuss the possibility of marrying my daughter, but my concerns remain. I still want proof of your background or your perfect health."

"Dad, I'm not searching for a dog with a fancy pedigree. You can drop the Victorian mother act. Besides, I'm still not too sure that I want to accept the proposal now, but whatever I decide that's my decision, not yours."

Clark looked crestfallen. Lois became sympathetic. "I'm not saying no. I just need to process this new information about you. You have to admit that it's a lot to take in at once and I still have questions."

"Questions that I'm willing to answer," Clark told her, "as much as I know."

"I don't know what questions Lois has for you, but you have yet to answer what I want to know about you," General Lane informed him.

"I believe I might have the answers you're looking for," Ms. Pris-Im announced as she came into the living room.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Clark, Lois, Kara, and Bruce stared at Ms. Pris-Im in alarm, wondering if she was about to give Clark's secret away.

"Who is this person?" General Lane asked.

"This is Ms. Pris-Im," Kara said. "She's been a part of the Kent family for years. She was my nanny back in Minnesota."

"I found some papers in the attic that I think will clear up this whole matter," Ms. Pris-Im said, handing them straight to General Lane.

Clark breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was a copy of his birth certificate, adoption papers, and medical records, all falsified documents. He should have known. He couldn't have gone to school or gotten his driver's license without these papers. His parents must have taken care of these things a long time ago. He had just never given it much thought before.

General Lane looked over the papers carefully. "Well, they seem to be in order and this proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're not one of the meteor freaks. I suppose I have no choice but to give you both my blessing." He looked at his daughter and his expression softened slightly. "And I do give it. If you'll make my little girl happy, then that's good enough for me, but if you ever hurt her, I'll make it my mission to make your life miserable."

He shook General Lane's hand. "Thank you, sir. And you won't have to worry about that. Lois is the last person in the world I'd ever want to hurt."

"It says here that you're actually a Kent," General Lane said, handing the papers to Clark. "Only your first name was changed from John to Clark when you were adopted. You were in Smallville at the time because your biological parents were dead and arrangements were being made for your adoption. Martha and Jonathan, besides being your parents, were distant cousins, as well as your closest living relatives. It makes perfect sense though. I thought you and Kara resembled each other a little too much not to be biological cousins of some sort."

It hadn't occurred to him just how much information his parents had had to falsify to cover his origins before, but he was grateful for their foresight to secure his earthly identity in every sense or he would have been in some hot water long before now. "I honestly had no idea I was born a Kent. I never thought to ask my parents or look at my birth certificate."

Lois laughed. "I always knew you were a Kent all along. No one is born wearing plaid and having ridiculously good manners unless they're a Kent at heart." She slipped an arm around his, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

He looked at her hopefully, "Does that mean you're saying yes to my proposal?"

"Yes, I've realized just now that I've always known the real you whatever you want to call yourself."

"More than any other person ever has before, and I will always be honest with you," he promised, embracing her in a hug.

"All in all though, I'm glad you're Clark Kent," Lois said. "No other name suits you quite as well."

He gave her a wide, joyous smile in response. It was true. He was above all a man who had been raised by two loving parents in a small town in Kansas and a man who was about to marry the woman of his dreams, a woman who kept him firmly grounded in his humanity. He was Clark Kent above all his other identities and he was proud of it.

"Do you find it amusing that your name is Kent?" General Lane asked sharply. Clark suspected the general was still a little miffed that he had been wrong in his suspicions despite everything turning out so well.

"Not at all, General Lane, sir," Clark said. "I've realized for the first time in my life the vital importance of being Clark Kent."

The End


End file.
